


Коалиция

by cherik_and_fassavoy, veliri



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Носить кеды вместе со школьными брюками может только бунтарь, вне всяких сомнений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коалиция

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> 

Когда топот нескольких пар ног затих, а сам он смог чуть приподняться с пыльной земли и сморгнуть кровь из рассеченной брови, первое, что увидел Эрик, — это вызывающе ярко-красные кеды, выглядывающие из-под нелепых коричневых форменных брюк. То есть, это в целом форменные брюки обычно нелепые, а не только эти конкретные. Хотя вот эти были длинноваты, словно на вырост, но даже они не скрывали вопиющую для данного места обувь.

Стоп, сказал себе Эрик, прерывая поток мыслей. Кажется, его приложили сильнее, чем он думал, раз в голове помутилось. И, наверное, нужно перестать пялиться на чужие ноги и поднять взгляд...

Что Эрик и сделал — обнаружил, что невысокий и довольно тощий мальчишка с веснушками на щеках склонился к нему и напряженной всматривается. И, кажется, что-то при этом говорит.

— Ты в порядке? — терпеливо, хоть и явно не в первый раз повторил незнакомец.

— Ты свистел, — невпопад отозвался Эрик. Русые с рыжиной волосы, какие-то слишком изящные, не по-мужски вовсе, черты лица, полные яркие губы, а голубые глаза — и того ярче. — Это ты их... спугнул?

— Обычно свистит мисс Браун, у нее для этого есть свисток, и она отвечает за дисциплину. Я вот научился, и, как видишь, пригодилось. Ты новенький? Можешь встать? — и парень протянул ему руку.

Проигнорировав оба вопроса как несущественные, а руку — просто потому, что привык справляться сам, Эрик поднялся на ноги, чуть пошатнулся, но устоял. В голове слегка звенело, наверное, от последнего удара, пришедшегося в ухо. Он принялся отряхивать брюки и пиджак, но бросил эту затею, так как рубашка уже была перепачкана в крови.

Незнакомец и не думал уходить, его, казалось, совсем не смутило, что Эрик его игнорировал. Он стоял рядом, засунув руки в карманы брюк, и покачивался с пятки на носок, будто специально демонстрируя свои кеды. Как ему вообще разрешили их носить?..

— Ты привыкнешь, что с Шоу лучше не связываться. Он всегда ждет, пока ты останешься один, потом его дружки окружают тебя, зажимают в угол, он провоцирует, а затем избивает... Не смотри на меня так, будто я стоял и наблюдал, как он издевается над тобой. Я вмешался, как только увидел. Я просто... знаю, вот и все, — мальчишка пожал плечами, он больше не улыбался, смотрел как-то пристально и пытливо.

— Спасибо, — выдавил Эрик. Кажется, кровь остановилась, теперь она начала подсыхать и стягивала кожу. — Но я не хочу привыкать. Может, кто-то и готов терпеть издевательства, но я — нет, — воинственно заявил он.

— С Себастьяном Шоу не связываются даже старшеклассники, — в голосе звучало сомнение и что-то еще. Любопытство? Ожидание? Эрик вскинул на собеседника упрямый взгляд:

— Мне плевать, что вы все его боитесь. Я не боюсь и больше не позволю застать меня врасплох.

И парень вдруг просиял:

— Тогда вместе мы сможем с ним справиться. Меня зовут Чарльз, Чарльз Ксавье, — и снова протянул руку.

На этот раз отказывать в рукопожатии почему-то не хотелось.

— Эрик Леншерр, — чужая ладонь оказалась небольшой, но неожиданно сильной, и Эрик вдруг усмехнулся.

Ну разумеется, такую обувь мог носить только бунтарь.

И, кажется, им предстоит нарушить немало школьных правил вместе.


End file.
